<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than friends by pastelserpent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978029">More than friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent'>pastelserpent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelserpent/pseuds/pastelserpent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remus,” I murmured, opening the curtains on the side of the bed closest to the door, when he didn’t stir to the sound of his name, I tried nudging him, hoping he would wake up. “Remus, please wake up,” he stirred slowly, “y/n? what’s wrong?” I glanced around the room, before placing my wrists in front of his eyeline as he sat up in the bed. “oh,” he murmured, even in the dim light of the dorm room, he was able to see the runes, “mhmm,” I mumbled, pulling back down the sleeves on his hoodie, “get in,” he murmured, edging over on the bed to make room for me to settle beside him.</p>
<p>*1st person perspective<br/>** hope you like it!!! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“no way, the Black family sisters are way scarier!” James Potter’s voice carried across the common room, only to be met by the equally loud yell of Sirius Black, “that’s my family you moron!” rolling my eyes, I sunk further down into the armchair that I had settled in after dinner, and had refused to move from since. “if you insist on keeping up this argument, at least do it in the dorm room,” Lupin’s quiet voice floated across the room, the voice of reason eventually persuading the pair of them to disappear upstairs to their dorm room to continue the heated debate on the most terrifying wizarding families with children currently at Hogwarts. </p>
<p>“what were they arguing over this time?” Lilly asked looking up from the book rested on her lap, “didn’t you hear?” I replied dryly, reopening my own book, and leaning back in the chair, “something about the scariest wizarding families,” Harley answered, a knowing smile on her lips, “honestly thought we were going to hear my family name thrown in there.” I rolled my eyes at her fondly, anticipating how that would end – Harley’s family certainly had their fair share of scariness, but then again, all wizarding families did. “don’t be stupid Harley, your family aren’t that scary!” Paige chided, Harley looked across to me, her eyebrow raised, I shook my head, we didn’t need the argument to have a second part to it in the common room as well as the upstairs dorm room. </p>
<p>The common room was as cosy as always, and as my friends sat in their respective seats, I snuggled further into the chair, my oversized hoodie covering as much of my body as humanly possible, while my book rested in my lap. “my family are very very scary,” Harley replied smiling nonchalantly, “they aren’t that bad,” Lilly chipped in, offering a smile, while I relaxed my head back into the corner of the tall backed armchair. “oh no, not that scary, if you ignore the foreboding mansion,” I commented shooting Harley a wink, she laughed, nodding along in agreement, “ughhh y/n, help us win this argument!” Lilly complained, “would love to, but bit busy,” I replied, unable to stop my lips rising into a grin. </p>
<p>Lilly threw me a dirty look, to which I replied with a small smile, turning back once again to the book on my lap. By the time that the common room had began emptying, my eyes had began slowly shutting, and it really was time for sleep, otherwise my body would end up falling asleep in the armchair rather than in my bed. Following the rest of my friends up to the dorm room, I settled on my bed – the one nearest the door – and waited patiently for each of them to get showered.</p>
<p>When it was my turn, I blasted the hot water, showering quickly and then swapping into one of Remus’ too big hoodies that he had lent me, and a pair of shorts and long thigh socks for warmth. Padding back out into the dorm room, we all settled in bed, said our goodnights and attempted to begin sleeping. Several hours later, my arms were burning, it felt like they were on fire, the runes on my arms each tingling and stinging to intense degrees that made sleep feel almost impossible. Sitting up in the bed, I glanced around the silent dark dorm room, it wasn’t the first time the runes had been painful, but it was definitely one of the first times they had been so bad so late at night. </p>
<p>Strangely only the runes on my arms burned, the ones on the tops of my thighs were not causing any discomfort to me whatsoever, two options bounced around my head – maybe three – I could pretend I couldn’t feel it and attempt to go back to sleep, go and find Remus (and probably wake him up) and ask for his help. Or the third option that was least preferable – go down to the hospital wing. Something I hated during the day, never mind the middle of the night. </p>
<p>Pulling my knees up to my chest, I tried to give the runes a chance to settle, I pulled up the sleeves of the hoodie to see them profoundly visible – something that only happened when they were inflamed and when I really need to get them sorted by madame Pomfrey. The runes were only ever meant to be visible to me, but I bet had I woken one of my dorm mates, they would’ve been able to see them. The stinging raged on along the runes that started at the basis of my wrist and inched up the inside of my forearm up to the inside of my elbow. </p>
<p>There was no way I would be able to settle with the pain continuing, sliding my legs off the side of the bed, and slipping into my slipper boots – that I always kept at the side of my bed – I made up my mind. Sighing, and running an exhausted hand through my messy hair, I crept out of the dorm room, and muttering the spell to stop the stairs to the boys’ dorm turning into a slope. I silently crept into Remus’ dorm, careful not to let the door fall shut with a bang or creak too loudly, I crept over to Remus’ bed, which due to his own issues, was thankfully the closest to the door.</p>
<p>“Remus,” I murmured, opening the curtains on the side of the bed closest to the door, when he didn’t stir to the sound of his name, I tried nudging him, hoping he would wake up. “Remus, please wake up,” he stirred slowly, “y/n? what’s wrong?” I glanced around the room, before placing my wrists in front of his eyeline as he sat up in the bed. “oh,” he murmured, even in the dim light of the dorm room, he was able to see the runes, “mhmm,” I mumbled, pulling back down the sleeves on his hoodie, “get in,” he murmured, edging over on the bed to make room for me to settle beside him. </p>
<p>He was used to my need for someone to be with me when my runes were inflamed, and he had been there on many occasions to settle beside me and knew exactly how to comfort me through the pain – that’s what friends should always do. “tomorrow morning, you need to go to the hospital wing,” he whispered quietly as I slid onto the bed beside him, the baggy hoodie, rising above the shorts from where it had been touching the top of my thigh highs. “I will,” I promised, “good, you need to, and I’ll come down to you when you’re there,” I nodded silently, as he pulled the duvet cover on the bed back up and cast a silent spell to close the curtains on the bed once more.</p>
<p>“get some sleep, bunny,” he murmured as we snuggled beneath the covers and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, snuggling me into the side of him, giving me something else to focus on beside the pain in my arms. “thank you Remus, goodnight,” I murmured, my eyes fluttering shut as I settled beside him.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Waking up in Remus’ arms wasn’t a feeling that was uncommon to me, and I slowly looked around me, reminding myself why I had ended up in Remus’ room, and what I would need to do. Easing myself off of Remus’ chest, I smiled at his sleeping form, before slowly lifting the covers enough to allow myself to slide out of bed and not let him get cold and opening the curtains as quietly as possible. Sliding my slipper boots back onto my feet, I eased off the bed, settling the duvet behind me, and glancing at the clock on Remus’ bedside, 6am, none of my dormmates would be up yet. But madame Pomfrey would be. Which would allow me enough time to get back to my dorm room, grab my wand – and a book – and make my way down to the hospital wing before anyone knew where I was. </p>
<p>A note not to worry my dormmates would be probably help though. Reclosing the curtains around the bed, I slipped back out of the dorm, and down the stairs, moving quickly towards the girls’ dorms, and then entering back into my dorm. Scrawling a somewhat rushed note onto a piece of scrap parchment, I left the note on Lilly’s dresser, knowing that as the mum of the group – and the first one up – she would find it and tell the others I was ok. I hurried into the bathroom to clean my teeth, not wanting to add to the sickness feeling from the runes. </p>
<p>Grabbing my wand and book off my bedside, I straightened out the hoodie, letting it fall back to touching the tops of the thigh highs. Sighing, I slipped back out of the dorm, and began the walk down to the hospital wing, knowing I would probably get a lecture from Pomfrey, which would echo the words of my parents. The corridors down to the hospital wing were rightly deserted, and I wasn’t joined by the judgemental comments of the many portraits – which was more of a relief than anything else. Sighing to myself, I pushed open the door to the hospital wing, where as expected, madame Pomfrey was bustling around before any of the current patients woke up. </p>
<p>“miss y/l/n, how may I help you?” she asked taking in my attire and worn-out expression, letting the door fall shut behind me, I walked until I was directly in front of her, and then pulled up the sleeves on my hoodie to reveal the still inflamed – and still profoundly visible – runes on the inside of my arms. “ah,” she murmured quietly, stepping towards me to look closer at the runes. </p>
<p>“I see you came prepared,” she commented gesturing to my book, I nodded resignedly, she smiled gently, “we’ll get you settled and see what we can do,” she murmured quietly, beckoning me to follow her over to one of the beds furthest from everyone else with curtains drawn around it, not far from her office – because she would want to pay attention. Settling on the bed and placing my wand and book on the bedside table, I tucked my legs under me so that I was sitting cross legged and let the remaining part of the hoodie flop into my lap. “let’s start by you telling me what happened,” I sighed quietly, we had been here many many times before, just not this early in the morning. </p>
<p>“I woke up last night in the middle of the night, my arms were burning and stinging, I pulled up the hoodie sleeves, and saw the runes were inflamed. I went and found Remus, as he usually helps when it gets like this, he helped me, and I managed to get a bit more sleep before coming here,” Pomfrey may have played dumb to the rumour mill that existed within Hogwarts, but she wasn’t oblivious to the comings and goings of visitors for patients on the hospital wing. She had seen Remus come and visit me during my many short stints in the hospital wing, and though her eyebrow was prone to raising, she said very little on the matter. Though I suspected she had a lot of opinions on it. I chose to leave out the details of me staying with Remus all night, and instead waited for her verdict, she said nothing.</p>
<p>Lifting up my arms, she pushed the hoodie sleeves up until they were bunched up at the top of my arms, giving her clear vision of the inflamed runes. “what are the runes on your thighs like?” she asked glancing towards my lap, “they’re fine,” I replied, moving to stretch my legs out in front of me and roll down the tops of the thigh highs to reveal the small clusters of runes that circled the top of my legs, and were usually hidden beneath the thigh highs. </p>
<p>“ok,” she nodded, and I silently rolled my thigh highs back up, “get some rest, I'm sure you had a disturbed night, and I’ll run some diagnostics and get your potion ready.” I nodded, slumping back against the pillows, and pulling the hospital wing over my body. I may have slept, but my body yearned for more sleep, and Pomfrey would only insist I slept until I did it, shutting my eyes, I let the warmth of Remus’ hoodie combined with the hospital wing blanket, surround me as I drifted into sleep. </p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“she’s been sleeping for almost an hour, don’t worry, she’ll wake up when she’s ready,” I heard madame Pomfrey say as I slowly left my sleeping state, “did the diagnostics say if there was anything severely wrong with her?” I heard Remus ask in reply, rubbing small circles into the back of my hand – something he always did when he was worried about me. “she’s going to be ok, just needs to get some potion inside her and rest for a while and she’ll be fine,” Pomfrey assured him, my eyelids fluttered as I blinked away the light streaming in from the windows behind me. </p>
<p>"good morning,” Remus murmured, noticing my lack of sleeping first, “good morning,” I replied quietly, Pomfrey smiled across at me, “I will grab your potion and then you need to rest here for the rest of the day, and you Mr Lupin, will need to go to your classes.” Remus nodded slowly, waiting until she had gone to fetch the potion before turning to me, “I’ll come back and see you at lunch,” he murmured, rubbing more circles into the back of my hand. Pomfrey reappeared, passing the vial of potion to me, which I took, gently extracting my hand from Remus’ for a moment to uncork the vial, before knocking back the fluid and handing the empty vial back to Pomfrey. </p>
<p>I moved my hand back next to Remus where he immediately began rubbing circles into it once again, Pomfrey silently raised her eyebrow but said nothing as she returned to her office to put away the now empty vial. Whether the circling on my hand was meant to calm me or Remus (I suspected Remus) – I doubted madame Pomfrey was any the wiser, but she made no comment either way. “time for you to disappear Mr Lupin,” Pomfrey prompted, I glanced towards the clock, breakfast was nearly over, and his first class would be starting soon, “have fun with that,” I commented, gently nudging him towards the door. </p>
<p>He groaned, running a hand through his hair, “I’ll see you at lunch,” he murmured getting to his feet, giving my hand a final squeeze, before leaving the bedside and heading out towards the double doors back towards the rest of the school. Pomfrey’s eyeline followed him, before she turned to look at me, eyebrow raised, “he’s a good friend,” I replied unnecessarily, knowing full well she would have drawn her own conclusions from what she had witnessed over the last few months.</p>
<p>She made no attempt to reply and instead disappeared back into her office, leaving me alone finally, with the curtains drawn around my bed and my book for company. Opening my book, and placing it on my lap, I became so engrossed that I barely noticed as the next few hours flew by, right up until it was lunch. At which point Pomfrey and a house elf appeared, while the house elf placed a tray of food on the small table at the bedside, Pomfrey ran another diagnostic text, “I think you should be ok to return to your dorm tonight, but I’ll write you a note about taking the next few days easy.” I nodded, used to the ups and downs that this had always bought with it. </p>
<p>Forcing a smile onto my lips, even if it was highly unconvincing, I placed my book down, and turned to look at the food, at least it was food that looked appetising – spaghetti and meatballs. Not traditional wizarding food, but better than some of the concoctions one of the many housekeepers my family had had – had made, Pomfrey and the house elf disappeared once more, leaving me to pick at the food until I heard hushed voices. “go on, she’s waiting,” Pomfrey stated, ushering whoever it was towards one of the beds, a moment later, Remus’ head popped around the curtain, and then entered the small area, closing the curtains again immediately behind him.</p>
<p>“hey,” he sat down beside me, as I continued to pick at the food, “hi,” I murmured in response, “have you eaten?” he nodded, glancing at my book and then to the food and finally to me. “I see you haven’t eaten much,” I shrugged, “don’t make me feed you,” he teased as I stuck out my bottom lip and pouted at him. “I'm not hungry,” he sighed shaking his head at me, “still gotta eat though,” I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, raising the fork with a heap of pasta on it, to my lips, and then biting down on it, until the fork was clean. Taking a sip of water as I finished the pasta, I glared at him from the corner of my eye, “glare at me all you want, you know I'm only doing it because I'm worried about you.” I sighed again nodding. </p>
<p>It was easy to tell why people often messed us up as a couple, we behaved a lot like a couple, but it was really just our way of showing affection and our care for each other. Our friendship was the solid sort, and one I was always thankful to have in my life, because where no one else would understand or properly listen, Remus would. He wouldn’t judge me for the runes, or the forgetfulness or any other part of me. “do your parents know the runes keep flaring up?” he asked, I shook my head, “they already care for enough patients, they don’t need to add their daughter onto that list too.”</p>
<p>“they also want to know their youngest daughter is ok,” I sighed, leaning back on the pillows, as Remus took back up my hand and began rubbing the familiar circles into it, “they’re hardly at home Remus, and I study here, what point would there be in making them worry more when they can’t do anything?” he didn’t reply for a moment, merely rubbing the circles into my hand, round and round, “they still want to know if you aren’t well,” he reminded me as I sighed, watching when the curtain twitched for a moment before Pomfrey appeared again. </p>
<p>“Mr Lupin,” her eyebrow raised at me, which I ignored, “you ate a little,” she commented to me, nodding to herself, snapping her fingers and summoning a house elf to tidy away the food that had barely been touched. She ran a quick diagnostic test over me as the food was done away with, nodding to herself before turning away, “a little more rest for you,” she stated, offering a warm smile before disappearing back in the general direction of her office. “this is incredibly boring,” I commented when she was out of earshot, kicking the blanket off me, and stretching out my legs in front of me. </p>
<p>“I can get you one of my other hoodies,” Remus offered, his hand still tightly interlinked with mine, “I doubt that will disperse the boredom,” I replied, he smiled gently at me, “did you not read at all?” I nodded my head, “I did, I was actually super engrossed before you arrived,” I admitted quietly, moving our intwined hands to tug down the sleeves of the hoodie until I had sweater paws and the tops of the hoodie was sat only a few centimetres above the tops of the thigh highs. “so, you’ve slept, read and daydreamt?” Remus asked, eyebrow raised, I nodded, he sighed, patting my head with his other hand, “try reading again this afternoon, it might alleviate the boredom,” he murmured, his eyes drifting to the clock on the wall next to Pomfrey’ office. </p>
<p>“and that is my queue to go,” he muttered, “I’ll come see you later,” I nodded, smiling at him one more before watching him leave the hospital wing. True to my word, I did attempt to read more, though gave up not long after, and was instead staring up at the ceiling when Madame Pomfrey appeared at my bedside, “so I've done a few more diagnostics, as long as you take the potions, I give you, you can go back to your dorm and I’ll write you a note to take it easy for the next few days.” I nodded solemnly, internally screaming of joy, that I wouldn’t be stuck on the hospital wing for much longer, “please don’t tell my parents though,” she shook her head at me, “on this occasion I won’t, but if it happens again, I will,” I nodded, making a mental note to take the potion and not forget. </p>
<p>Passing several vials of the potions to me, Madame Pomfrey glanced around the cubicle of the bed for a moment, as though she was stalling for time. “was there something else, Madame Pomfrey?” I asked politely, tucking the vials into the hoodie pocket, “you and Mr Lupin?” she asked, as I attempted to stop my eyes from rolling, “good friends.” I replied, ignoring the twinkle in her eye as I threw my legs less than delicately over the side of the bed and slipped back on my slipper boots, giving her a final – if forced – smile, I padded back out of the hospital wing and in the general direction of the Gryffindor common room. </p>
<p>I knew that most people were either in their final classes of the day or private study, for Remus I knew it was private study, a period we usually spent together, finalising essay plans and writing the essays, usually with the accompanying tone of my sobbing. The common room was its usual loud self, but I didn’t pay any attention to it, slipping through the various people to check the desk that Remus and I sometimes worked at (providing we weren’t in the library) – only to find it empty. “y/n? Pomfrey let you out already?” I turned around to see Remus stood behind me in shock, “mhmm,” I murmured, he smiled, walking up to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, leading me in the general direction of my dorm room.</p>
<p>“uh what are you doing?” he smiled gently at my confusion, “you, are going for a hot shower, and are going to rest,” he stated, “but-” I trailed off at the look he shot me and ducked my head, nodding. “I’ll get you one of my hoodies,” he added, he gently nudged me in the direction of my dorm, and I shot him a look, before walking to the door leading up to the dorms and hurrying up the stairs into the dorm. Taking the vials of potion out of the hoodie pocket, and tidying them away to keep them safe, I shrugged off the hoodie, waiting for the gentle knock at the door, when it eventually came, I walked over to the door and took the new hoodie off Remus, handing him back his old one. </p>
<p>“thanks,” he nodded, offering a smile, about to turn away, “stay?” he glanced around to check for my roommates before nodding, “I’ll be quick, I promise,” his eyebrow rose silently, a small smirk appearing at his lips as I disappeared into the bathroom, showering as quickly as I could and changing into clean leggings and his hoodie. Pulling the hoodie up to my nose for a moment, I breathed in his scent, a scent that had come to be home to me – which it quite probably shouldn’t have been. Hearing voices in the dorm, I remained quiet in the bathroom, having already shut off the water, “oh, Lupin, what are you doing in here?” I heard Lily asked as I settled against the door, listening to the conversation.</p>
<p>“I'm waiting for y/n, she asked me to wait for her,” I could bet that Lily would be nodding slowly, probably having multiple thoughts of her own as to what was actually going on, “is she feeling better?” the concern in her voice was heart-warming – and I was glad her and Severus (even if James and Sirius couldn’t stand him) were still good friends, they were exactly what each other needed. “I think so, I wasn’t expecting her to be back so soon, but she seems to be ok,” I smiled to myself again, rising to my feet off the floor, and debating re-entering the dorm. </p>
<p>Realising I couldn’t stay in the bathroom the whole time, I reopened the door and slid out into the dorm, “y/n!” Lily was at my side in an instant looking me over, “are you feeling better?” I nodded smiling, “far better, thank you for asking.” She smiled back at me, shooting me a meaningful look before excusing herself out of the dorm, the door fell shut behind her, and I turned to look at Remus who was looking down at his feet from where he was sat on the edge of the bed, a small smile at the edge of his lips.</p>
<p>“did Pomfrey give you a potion?” he asked as I settled beside him on the bed, tucking my legs underneath me, “mhmm,” I mumbled, watching him edge back on the bed and turn to face me. “you look exhausted,” I commented, “checking on you and keeping tabs on your health is exhausting,” he replied, leaning back on my pillows and patting the spot beside him. Scrambling up the bed, I settled myself beside him, leaning my head on his arm that tucked around me, “you didn’t have to come down and check on me as regularly as you did,” I assured him, glancing up at him, “I did,” he replied quietly, saying nothing more, we laid there in a comfortable silence up until it was half an hour till dinner. </p>
<p>“shall I leave you to chat with your friends before dinner?” he asked, I slowly sat up, “you can leave, I’ll be fine,” I smiled teasingly, watching him sit up slowly, like he was waiting to see if I was serious. “I’ll be fine Remus, go spend some time with Sirius and James and Peter, I'm sure they think I’ve stolen away their voice of reason,” he chuckled quietly sitting up, and pulling down the hoodie he had swapped into for our study period, “they’ll cope without me for one day.”</p>
<p>My eyebrow rose silently, “doubtful,” he laughed again, “see you at dinner,” I nodded, feeling him pat my head before walking out of the dorm to go and find his hooligan friends, watching him leave, a small smile of my own rose to my lips. Not long after, I joined my friends in the common room, and then in the great hall for food, we sat a little way away from the marauders, and while my friends happily tucked into food, I picked at it, my appetite still not having fully returned. “are you sure you’re ok?” Lily checked, I nodded, “I'm just not too hungry,” she looked at me, and rested her hand on my arm, offering a comforting smile, before looking more closely at the hoodie. </p>
<p>“y/n…” she started, I put down the fork which I had been using to uselessly push the small amount of food I had taken around my plate. “is this your hoodie?” I glanced behind her, to where the marauders had fallen silent, all three of them having immediately recognised the hoodie as Remus’, “of course, what makes you think it isn’t?” her eyebrow rose silently, “you have sweater paws,” she replied simply, “and the hoodie looks way too big on you, you never buy that oversized.” </p>
<p>I shot Remus a look, smiling at Lily, “I thought it looked cute when I saw it in a store,” I lied seamlessly, maybe I should have been in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor, “so why did I see it on Remus’ lap when he was in the dorm earlier?” she replied, “he said he liked it,” I replied, praying for dinner to be over. “sure he did,” she replied, the same knowing look from Pomfrey, mirrored in her eyes.</p>
<p>Merlin. Save me.</p>
<p>….</p>
<p>Having healers for parents meant that the only company during the holidays at our house was usually the housekeeper, or in previous years, the nanny that had been hired to look after me while my parents tried desperately to change their shifts to be at home with me. But senior healers rarely got to change their schedules when all the magical hospitals and doctors wanted them. Admittedly, as I had gotten older, it had bothered me less, as long as we got to spend Christmas together, I wasn’t too bothered about many of the other holidays, the easter break was a good example of one holiday that I was fine with being left alone to my own devices on. </p>
<p>My parents had said I could visit or stay with a friend, and my first port of call had of course been to ask Remus if he wanted to come and see me. though the thought of an oversized London based house on a busy muggle street seemed rather not his style – despite having visited multiple times – having not wanted to push him, I had instead agreed to stay with him. The Lupin family home was the same minimalistic humble style that my parents had given to our home. “when’s the next full moon?” I asked from where I was settled on Remus’ bed, having settled my legs to the side of me, with my feet tucked under the blanket on the edge of the bed that I had made for him as a Christmas gift several years prior.</p>
<p>“two weeks’ time,” he replied from where he was sat at his desk, tapping away on a muggle computer, I didn’t reply for a moment, knowing the subject of full moons were often touchy, and that Remus never wanted me anywhere near harm’s way when he was on a full moon. Something we had had more than a few arguments over. Shifting on his bed, to place one of the little wolf plushies had made him under a blanket, I glanced back towards his back, wondering what he was thinking. </p>
<p>“did you tell your parents about the rune issue?” he asked without turning around, “not exactly,” I replied, my eyeline dropping when he turned to face me, “not exactly?” he quoted questioningly, pushing back his chair and dropping onto his knees on the floor in front of where I was sat on the bed in order to look me in the eye. “I didn’t have any further issues, so I didn’t tell them,” I replied, I had gone via my family home before arriving at the Lupin’s, and had seen my parents very briefly between their shifts, sleep, and food before departing again, and not wanting to worry them – hadn’t told them.</p>
<p>“you are terrible,” he muttered under his breath as I met his eye, offering a small smile, “but you love me,” he nodded, “I do, I love you so much that I make sure to look after your health because I know you’re too stubborn to do it yourself.” I smiled back at him, wondering if his words had the same effect on him as they did on me, “I know you do,” I murmured, placing my hand gently on his cheek and watching his head melt into it, another soft smile reaching my lips. </p>
<p>Placing my other hand on his other cheek, I shuffled forward on the bed, watching him straighten up to his full height which reached my face easily. “mhmm, the same way I know you love me too,” he replied, his hands slipping easily to gently rest on my waist, “of course I do,” I murmured back, our faces getting closer until our lips gradually touched. Retracting away from each other for a moment, I blushed slightly, “I guess we really do love each other,” Remus murmured, moving a piece of hair out of my face, and offering a gentle a smile, “I guess we do,” I replied quietly, smiling back at him.</p>
<p>The sappy end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hai hai! Another piece and I'm kind of impressed with managing to get 4 pieces out in one month! I hope you enjoyed this piece, I've had this idea for a little while and kinda wanted to write something similar but with a twist to one of my other pieces (Love me by the light of the moon). I'm hoping to put out something for valentines day but I'm not quite sure when that will come out and what it will look like, but if you're interested, be sure to keep an eye out!!! Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day/night! See you on the next piece, byeeeeeeeee ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>